


Side Story – Por você, eu roubo até um banco

by lelawrites



Series: Side Stories de MDUCB [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arianna minha personal diva, Caiden é aquariano, F/M, Personal Growth, amadurecimento, crescimento pessoal, eterno adolescente, já entenderam onde eu quero chegar
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelawrites/pseuds/lelawrites
Summary: Essa side story faz parte de um desafio criado por amigas minhas. A palavra-chave do desafio era "violino".Sumário: Sem grandes aspirações na vida além de ser apaixonado pela Sétima Arte, Caiden MacMahon, aquariano e sonhador, tinha muito que aprender. Sorte dele que Arianna Breckinridge, pertencente ao clã dos Fairbarn, cruzou seu caminho.
Relationships: Caiden MacMahon/Arianna Breckinridge MacMahon
Series: Side Stories de MDUCB [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699060
Kudos: 1





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Atenção: O texto contém descrições sexuais explícitas por mais que não se trate de uma NC propriamente dita.

Sendo aquariano e caçula de três filhos, aos dezoito anos Caiden MacMahon era o que se chamava comumente de “bonachão”: amigável e bem-humorado, considerado um cara “pra cima”, desencanado (às vezes até demais) e sociável; não dispensava uma farra e, sendo amigo de infância e colega de escola de Oscar Ó Domhaill, o Arlequim, vivia enfiado em suas enrascadas, em especial nos últimos anos de Hogwarts, à medida em que o romance e o envolvimento com as mocinhas cresciam exponencialmente. Enquanto Callum, o primogênito de Arnalt e Cara, tinha a obrigação de ser um exemplo de estabilidade e segurança emocional aos irmãos, e Lori, a irmã do meio, era maleável e peculiar em seus gostos, Caiden possuía autonomia total para ser e acontecer. O problema era que nem ele sabia o que fazer com aquela liberdade toda.

Em julho de 1973, Caiden já se via alforriado de Hogwarts e gastou umas boas semanas dormindo até tarde e fazendo o que dava na telha, tendo noção de que em setembro se mudaria para Derry a fim de ingressar no ensino superior e sua vida boa chegaria ao fim. Em meados de agosto, ele recebeu a agradável notícia de que seria tio pela primeira vez: sua cunhada Beatrice, que havia se casado com Callum em abril daquele ano, descobrira-se grávida do primogênito ou primogênita do casal e mal se continha de felicidade. Os MacMahon se viam exultantes com o nascimento do primeiro neto de Arnalt e Cara e também o primeiro _ursinho_ daquele lado da família, e o patriarca organizou uma ostentosa celebração em sua propriedade, com direito a um opulento banquete, um batalhão de _bartenders_ a postos para manufaturar qualquer drinque que agradasse o gosto do freguês e uma gigantesca variedade de sobremesas. Não é preciso dizer que Oscar e Caiden se esbaldaram como magnatas, a ponto de o último, depois de ter vomitado as tripas, ter sido encontrado adormecido sobre a grama à margem do lago, e o Arlequim, enrolado como um gato debaixo do balanço.

No final de semana antes de seu ingresso na faculdade, Caiden foi à Rosa Branca a fim de ajudar o irmão mais velho a reorganizar um dos quartos de hóspedes e deixá-lo preparado para quando o casal comprasse o berço, o trocador e os outros tantos móveis voltados para a criação de um bebezinho. Antes do trabalho, quando Beatrice os listou, o rapaz questionou se quem ia morar ali era um recém-nascido ou um alquimista que pretendia descobrir a cura da varíola de dragão, arrancando gargalhadas da contadora.

– Um nenê não é só um pacotinho que dorme em um cesto, Caiden! – exclamou a mulher curvilínea, pondo uma das mãos na cintura, evidenciando seus quadris salientes.

– Tá bom! Mas o pivete vai ter mais móveis no quarto dele do que eu tive a vida inteira! Sem contar que era tudo velharia! O que sobrou dos meus irmãos! Ou seja, tudo caindo aos pedaços! – o tom de voz dele era chistoso, cheio de bom-humor, em uma cadência cômica.

– _Mentiiiiira!_ Conhecendo minha sogra, sei que ela _jamais_ deixaria você, o caçulinha queridinho dela, usando coisas velhas! Além disso, seus irmãos não são _tão_ mais velhos que você, seu exagerado! O Cal tem cinco anos a mais, e a Lori, dois. Os móveis não estragariam tão rápido assim! – retrucou Bea, girando os olhos, fazendo Callum rir com um olhar apaixonado para a esposa. O rapaz deu de ombros, fingindo que discordava. – Bom, como o meu marido me proibiu de fazer um esforço sequer, até com magia, vou lá em baixo preparar limonada e sanduíches para quando vocês terminarem. Não me olha desse jeito, Cal, sua irmã vai me ajudar! Eu estou grávida, não inválida!

Callum dispensou o uso de magia pois temia danificar os móveis – que seriam realocados para outros quartos ou para a casa dos pais ou de seus sogros –, já que suas habilidades com levitação não eram das mais afiadas. Os MacMahon, sendo avantajados em compleição, tinham a tendência de dispensar magia quando possuíam a oportunidade de usar força física, que era abundante na maioria dos casos. O caçula de Arnalt era tão alto, robusto e musculoso quanto o irmão mais velho, possuía as mesmas mãos e pés grandes e a intensa energia masculina; só diferia muito na fisionomia, puxada da mãe, com traços mais suaves, o queixo mais fino, além dos cabelos mais claros e lisos; os olhos, redondos e acinzentados, eram da genética da Casa dos MacMahon, os _ursos-pardos_ de Odhráncrone.

– Empolgado pra universidade, Caid? – indagou o futuro papai, pousando a cama de solteiro, que estava na vertical, no chão.

– _Meh._

– _Ué!_ – Callum limpou o suor da testa com as costas da mão. – Universidade, rapaz! Uma época fantástica! – espiou atrás de si para ver se ninguém estava nas proximidades. – Dá pra aprontar de um tudo. E _as mulheres_... tive minha cota de experiências para uma vida toda...

– Ah, sim, isso é bom mesmo. – Caiden parecia tranquilo. – Não se esqueça de que convivi com o Ó Domhaill em Hogwarts por seis anos a fio e, desde bem cedo, pude ter um gostinho de como era viver longe do papai e da mamãe com a mulherada em cima. – Callum fitou o irmão com espanto. Que o Arlequim era um cafajeste de carteirinha não era segredo para ninguém, mas ele não fazia ideia de que a vida de esbórnia tinha começado tão cedo, quem dirá em plena escola, tendo seu irmão caçula como comparsa.

– O Oscar te facilitou as coisas, é?

– Nunca precisei da intervenção daquele biltre. – retrucou Caiden com uma expressão maliciosa e Callum sorriu, com uma das mãos apoiadas na parede. – Por mais que ele fosse um chamariz de garotas (nunca vi igual, juro por tudo), sempre me garanti.

– Tá certo...

– Porém, meu desânimo se deve a outra coisa. – ele ajeitou os cabelos acaju úmidos e suspirou. O primogênito fez um sinal com a cabeça para saber a resposta. – Estudar Comércio Bruxo.

Callum suspirou.

– Caiden... o papai só quer que você tenha uma carreira segura, por mais que o clã e nossa família tenham uma excelente infraestrutura e você nunca vá passar fome. – mal havia casado e concebido um filho com a mulher e Callum já soava como um pai.

– O problema não é o papai. Ele é mais flexível, você sabe. A mamãe foi quem imbicou mais.

– É tão ruim trabalhar com eles? – resignado, Caiden balançou a cabeça em negação. – O que você queria estudar afinal?

– Ah, cara... – resmungou o jovem, que havia completado dezoitos anos naquele ano. – Você sabe.

– Arte? História da Magia? Filosofia? Não te vejo estudando nada muito científico...

– Um pouco de tudo! E ao mesmo tempo nada.

Callum mudou a posição e suspirou mais uma vez, mantendo o sorriso bondoso. Caiden era tão agitado e criativo, beirando o utópico, e talvez a profissão perfeita para ele ainda não tivesse sido inventada.

– Não dá para estudar _tudo_ e _nada_ , Caid. A mamãe tá certa em insistir que você estude ao menos alguma coisa que poderá ajudar a família e o clã no futuro. Não a leve a mal.

O caçula o encarou com uma careta de desagrado.

– Tá bom, _Papai Urso_...

Após duas horas de trabalho árduo, Callum fuçava em uma papelada encontrada em um caixote dentro do armário, que ele desconfiava ser de sua época de estudante de Agronomia de Propriedades Mágicas (ou até mesmo alguma coisa do primeiro grau), e o mais novo removia um escudo da parede quando ouviram-se gargalhadas do trio que conversava no corredor, bem à porta do quarto. Lori bebericava de seu mojito gelado e acariciava o braço do namorado, Michael Perry-Jones, funcionário do aparelho judiciário de Odhráncrone, que também tinha um drinque consigo, enquanto papeava descontraidamente com a futura mãe de seu primeiro sobrinho.

Caiden olhou feio para a aglomeração.

– E o bonitão ali? Não ajuda por que? Vai cair o braço se carregar uma almofada?

O homenzarrão achou hilária a indignação do outro e deu uma conferida no trabalho da vassoura enfeitiçada, que varria o pó para fora.

– Deixa o cara...

– Uai! _Ele vai ser tio do teu filho tanto quanto eu!_

A cara de Callum indicava o contrário.

– Não sei não...

Caiden pousou o escudo, que continha o _snallygaster_ de asas douradas dos Kavanagh, sua família materna, contra a parede e foi todo empolgado até o irmão. 

– _A Lori disse alguma coisa?_ Conta aí, pô! – sussurrou o jovem, que arregalou os olhos cinzas redondos e parecia empolgadíssimo pela fofoca. Perry-Jones não era sua pessoa favorita no mundo e a perspectiva de ele levar um pé na bunda dado por sua irmã seria um _excelente_ meio de encerrar suas férias de verão.

– Bem... ela não tá muito contente com o rumo das coisas. Sabe como ela é, né? A Lori é um doce de pessoa, mas em se tratando de namorados, ela precisa de alguém aberto e compreensivo. E, acima de tudo, paciente. – explanou Callum, verificando de quando em quando se ninguém estava de butuca ouvindo a fofoca. – E esse camarada não me parece ser nada disso.

– _Ehehehe_ , bom saber.

– Você não gosta dele?

Caiden cruzou os braços.

– Nunca convivi muito... só que não gosto de gente almofadinha cheia de frescuragem. Me irrita.

– Hum...

Calhou que os sinais estavam corretos e Lori elegantemente terminou a relação com Michael Perry-Jones cerca de um mês depois, para alegria do caçula (e, de modo mais discreto, do _Papai Urso_ , Callum). Na mesma época, o Arlequim informou-lhe que no dia vinte e nove haveria a festança da herdeira dos Breckinridge, família do clã dos Fairbarn, grandes proprietários de terras, agricultores e comerciantes mágicos, e que a proporção de mulheres para homens seria “uma das mais maravilhosas de todo o condado”. Como adotara a rotina de vir a Odhráncrone nas sextas à tarde e retornar a Derry aos domingos à noite, Caiden não tinha empecilhos para participar daquela patuscada e ver se encontrava uma boa candidata para dar uns malhos. Junto de Oscar e Caiden vinha Leonard McGraw, aliado inseparável de Ó Domhaill e musicista talentosíssimo, que mudara-se para a cidade depois de sua graduação; de braços, muques e barriga parrudos, sem um pingo de exercícios físicos e orgulhoso de sua forma “natural”, o violeiro possuía cabelos castanho-claros lisos e, mesmo somando apenas vinte anos, ostentava uma farta barba acastanhada, assemelhando-se a um sábio conselheiro real; os olhos eram azuis e redondos, e por vezes ficavam ocultados pela franja comprida – e a atenção voltada para os acordes e não para o público. Quem visse o trio de longe e não o conhecesse, acharia que o Arlequim era um sujeito importante e os outros dois truculentos eram seus guarda-costas.

– Se liguem só. – começou Ó Domhaill, em tom conspiratório. Naquela noite, seus cabelos em comprimento médio se viam propositadamente despenteados, para dar-lhe um ar rebelde e sinistro, _à la_ James Dean. – Temos que ser ligeiros. Meus camaradas que vão tocar me anteciparam toda a programação. A festa vai abrir com uma apresentação chatíssima de violino e a aniversariante vai participar. Coisa pra velho mesmo. Depois de uma firula aqui e ali, a festa _de verdade_ vai começar, e o salão será aberto. Aí a gente toma conta. Vai ter irmã, amiga, prima, sobrinha e se duvidar até titia pra todo mundo.

Caiden franziu as sobrancelhas.

– _Ehh_... tá bom.

Não era exagero do Arlequim. Tinha muita mulher. Para todos os gostos. E Caiden não se aperreava naquele quesito: seu tipo era o de qualquer uma que lhe desse mole. Em um palco elegante (e exagerado, a seu ver) no jardim, o grupo de músicos conhecidos de Ó Domhaill se acomodou em seus lugares após uma breve introdução ao público. Depois de uma hora de música erudita, uma mulher na casa dos trinta anos surgiu, munida de um violino de madeira escura, e os convidados a aplaudiram com efusividade. Pela descrição, tratava-se da própria aniversariante, filha do poderoso Sr. Breckinridge, e a apresentação seguiu com sua participação. Aquariano de mão cheia, Caiden abstraiu totalmente a festa e focou na beleza da música e suas notas longas, suaves e celestiais. Quando deu por si, Oscar o chacoalhava pelo ombro para que fossem ao salão, onde dariam início ao _abate_.

Havia uma oferta abundante de bebidas alcoólicas, um dos principais combustíveis para as festas da garotada – o outro, particular a cada um, eram os hormônios em polvorosa. Caiden puxou papo com algumas moças, foi apresentado a outras, lançou olhares e sorrisos cativantes para as que tinham potencial para corresponder ao flerte, e, por fim, já um pouco embriagado (sua resistência para álcool era baixíssima em comparação com seu pai e o irmão mais velho), acabou enrolado em um papo com uma jovenzinha que lhe indicaram como sendo a irmã mais nova da aniversariante; por mais que fosse bonita – de rosto oval, olhos verdes redondos e cabelos louro-escuros compridos –, ela não falava muito e sua atitude era contida, de uma típica mulher criada para obedecer e aceitar as investidas dos homens e não o contrário. Profundamente desestimulado, Caiden se despediu com educação e voltou à estaca zero e, com isso, também à caça. Outro drinque de frutas vermelhas não seria nada mal, então ele se dirigiu à mesa de bebidas, onde o elfo doméstico o serviu de pronto, e uma gritaria no canto do salão, à sua esquerda, o intrigou. A cena que se seguiu foi uma das mais peculiares, estranhas e excitantes que já testemunhara na vida: duas mulheres, sentadas à beirada de uma das mesas do canto, disputavam uma acirradíssima queda-de-braço. Caiden não conseguia tirar os olhos da que parecia mais competitiva; ela usava uma bela blusa de manga comprida branca com devote em “V”, uma saia de cintura alta amarelo-manga, sapatilhas baixas de bico redondo, e seus cabelos eram louro-escuros, com as pontas viradinhas para cima (como ditava a moda dos anos 1960), e a adorável franjinha de lado. Como se o olhar do rapagão lhe rendesse um impulso extra de força, ela venceu sua oponente, e os convidados ao redor aplaudiram, urraram e assobiaram. A loura deu a mão para a perdedora e recebeu os elogios da plateia com graça, ensaiando até uma reverência segurando a saia pela bainha. Ao virar-se para o restante do salão, ela se deparou com MacMahon e o olhou de cima a baixo antes de falar.

– Que foi? Tem algo a dizer?

Pela ferocidade, Caiden achou que ela talvez o julgasse um babaca escroto só por ser do sexo masculino. Só que a malemolência do Arlequim o contagiara desde pequeno e a mulher jamais poderia prever que alguém tão alto e corpulento fosse igualmente articulado.

– Tenho. Se eu soubesse que tinha uma mulher tão bonita e espirituosa nesse canto da festa, teria vindo direto pra cá desde o começo.

O olhar e o sorriso sedutores que recebeu em troca fizeram Caiden perceber que havia acertado na mosca. Reparando bem, ela tinha olhos lindos: estreitos, de cílios compridos, e tudo indicava serem verdes. Quando pôs uma das mãos, justamente a vencedora (ela era canhota, pelo jeito), na cintura, pôde notar como seus braços eram finos e o fizeram questionar como diabos ela tinha ganhado uma disputa de queda-de-braço.

– Ah, é?

– É. Especialmente se eu soubesse que encontraria uma sósia da Bonnie.

Ela franziu o rosto bonito de imediato.

– Qual Bonnie?

– A Bonnie de _Bonnie & Clyde_. – Caiden apontou para a cabeça dela com a mão que segurava o drinque. – Só faltou a boina.

– Você acha que eu pareço com a Faye Dunaway?

Foi a vez de ele ficar espantado. Nem em um milhão de anos o rapagão esperava que uma moça aleatória de uma festa mais aleatória ainda soubesse quem era Faye Dunaway, atriz que havia interpretado a criminosa Bonnie Parker no filme _Bonnie & Clyde_. 

– Você... conhece a atriz e esse filme?! _Como assim!_ – exclamou MacMahon, e a mulher se sentiu extremamente satisfeita de ter causado tanta perplexidade em um desconhecido.

– Conheço! Assisti no cinema quando estava passando. – retrucou, decidindo que era muito agradável olhar para o seu interlocutor...

– _U-au_.

– Por que o espanto? 

– Porque você é a primeira mulher que conheço que assistiu esse filme. – revelou Caiden, entregando seu copo vazio a um garçom que passava por eles.

– Bem... – ela colocou uma mechinha dos cabelos atrás da orelha e o caçula de Arnalt a julgou ainda mais bonita. – Eu gosto de ir ao cinema.

– _Eu também!!_ – exclamou ele com entusiasmo, surpreendendo-a. Por Merlin, finalmente alguém que tinha esse gosto em comum. Em Hogwarts, praticamente nenhuma das meninas entendia sua paixão e em Odhráncrone, lugar mais arcaico e isolado, era pior. A “Bonnie campeã de queda-de-braço” era um achado! – Cinema é uma das coisas que eu mais gosto na vida! Tanto o lugar em si quanto os filmes! Fotografia, trilha sonora, edição, roteiro...

A cara dela não era de apreciação e sim de desconfiança.

– _Você?!_

Caiden abriu os braços e, mesmo com vestes bruxas tradicionais, era possível ver os músculos de seus bíceps e antebraços. Em um ato cômico, olhou em volta, como se procurasse uma resposta para o assombramento da loura à sua frente. Pensou ter visto uma cabeleira castanha muito comprida ao longe e não foi necessário muito mais tempo para identificar Lizandra Century conversando com um grupo de bruxos. Não o espantava que a ex de seu irmão estivesse na festa de uma família antiga e relevante, já que Lady Liz era um braço eficaz das relações sociais dos Century, principalmente do irmão, o Senhor de Odhráncrone. De sua parte, não haveria constrangimento caso surgisse uma interação; mesmo com o rompimento dela e de Callum, o rapagão não tinha absolutamente nada contra a feiticeira, a quem ele considerava uma pessoa divertida e intrigante, alguém com quem o irmão mais velho ia se casar e, de repente, não ia mais. Simples assim. 

– ...ué, por que não?

– Bom... não me leva a mal, mas... – ele jamais levaria. O motivo era o jeitinho meigo que ela inclinou o lindo rosto. – ...você é grandalhão, alto e forte, todo musculoso... Com jeito de esportista... atleta... ou até mesmo um louco da academia...

– Ah não! Nenhum desses! Sou preguiçoso pra porra!

A sósia de Faye Dunaway deu uma gargalhada.

– ...e também não gosto de estudar. Acabei de me formar na escola e já me meteram numa faculdade! Eu tô _uuuuggggh_...!

Ela o pegou em seu antebraço e, graças à luz fraca do lustre e outra expressão de espanto, Caiden pôde confirmar que sua linda interlocutora possuía olhos verde-claros.

– Espera, espera, espera. Você acabou de se formar? Você tem tipo... dezoito anos?

O jovem fez uma cara safada de sabichão.

– Sim. Sou de trinta e um de janeiro de 1955. Vim de Hogwarts em julho e entrei no curso superior no começo do mês. 

– _Minha caceta voadora!_ – exclamou a loura, espalmando uma das mãozinhas sobre o peito. Caiden riu gostosamente.

– O que? Por que ficou tão embasbacada?! Quantos anos você tem?

– _Vinte e dois!_ Faço vinte e três em dezembro! – afirmou ela, achando a maior graça.

– _Caraaaaaalho!_ – brincou, abrindo bem os olhos acinzentados. – Uma vovó! – a “Bonnie” riu mais ainda. – Se você é tão mais velha, deve morar sozinha, ter um emprego, essas coisas _de adulto_.

– Sim... moro em Belfast. Trabalho lá como projetista de vassouras. Quer dizer, a empresa faz todo tipo de instrumento bruxo para voo, mas eu sou do setor de vassouras. Comecei esse ano.

O caçula dos MacMahon fez charme antes de falar de novo. E esse charme todo estava afetando a loura exatamente como ele queria.

– Que bacana! Você deve ser muito talentosa... Queria eu ter talento pra esse tipo de coisa! Deve ser super legal.

A mulher riu.

– Obrigada. É tudo muito técnico... Nada tão divertido quanto pode parecer. – explanou ela, servindo-se de um coquetel de tangerinas.

A mente desvairada de aquariano de Caiden foi longe. Fantasiá-la com um avental sexy de cientista (?) foi a última das imagens que ele bolou.

– É você quem testa as vassouras no laboratório? Deve ser um lugar grande pra cacete então!

Ela abriu um sorriso enorme e riu mais uma vez na sequência.

– Não, nós temos pessoas que as testam pra gente. E eu não trabalho em um laboratório. Tá mais pra uma oficina.

Muitas pessoas considerariam Caiden meio desmiolado, mas a projetista gostou muito que o rapagão fosse tão criativo. Era nítido que pensava rápido, era astuto e tinha concepções inusitadas das coisas (ou seja, pensava o mesmo conceito por diversos ângulos). Três itens que a agradavam muito em um homem. E o fato de ele parecer um Golias de cabelos acaju era um complemento e tanto.

– Não deixa de ser muito massa. Quer dizer, com relação às vassouras eu falo como um consumidor omisso, já que não voo em uma faz muito tempo. – ele se adiantou antes que ela perguntasse o motivo. – Olha pro meu tamanho. Desde quase sempre fui muito pesado pra elas. E zero anatômico. Além do mais, os feitiços para auxiliar na levitação e aerodinâmica não são nada práticos. Mais atrapalham que ajudam (já passei por umas cagadas e desisti de voar com elas por causa disso).

– Entendi. Talvez eu devesse te usar como cobaia para elaborar uma vassoura apropriada para homens grandalhões, massudos e gostosos que nem você... – ronronou ela, e seus olhos verdes cintilavam com malícia.

– Não precisa esperar pra isso. Pode me usar agorinha mesmo...

Caiden eliminou o espaço entre eles, pegou-a pela cintura e a beijou, sentindo seus braços finos enlaçarem-no pelos ombros. Passaram algumas horas dedicados meramente às sensações de seus corpos um contra o outro, beijos ora carinhosos, ora ousados, sensuais, apertões e carícias com as mãos em locais estratégicos, certeiros, estimulantes; nos intervalos, elogiavam-se mutuamente, e o rapagão aproveitava a brecha para embrenhar o rosto na curva do ombro e dar-lhe mordidinhas leves que certamente deixariam um rastro de sua passagem. O salão esvaziava e a música rareava quando os dois se deram conta de que, infelizmente, precisariam se separar. Sentada em um banco alto contra a parede, tendo o ficante entre as pernas, ela acariciou seus cabelos lisos e, como uma boa _designer_ , admirou as linhas finas de sua fisionomia.

– Quero te ver de novo... – declarou ele, com as mãos atrevidamente cobrindo a parte superior das nádegas dela. – Gostei muito de conversar contigo e esses lábios... – beijou-a com volúpia. – ...são perfeitos...

– Os seus então...

– Só que tem um probleminha.

A projetista, envolvida naquela sensualidade toda, quase não conseguiu deixar de encarar a boca bonita de seu paquera.

– O que?

– _Não sei o seu nome!_

Ela sorriu, contente demais por esse ser o “problema”, e apoiou o cotovelo na mesinha redonda e alta ao seu lado direito.

– Arianna Breckinridge.

– Você é da família do dono da casa?

– Sou uma das quatro filhas. Mais precisamente, a terceira da linhagem.

Se Arianna era a terceira filha, então a mocinha com quem estivera flertando anteriormente (cujo nome ele esqueceu) era irmã dela, a caçula... que cagada.

– Entendi… – respondeu ele ainda distraído pela coincidência, escorregando as mãos e pousando-as nas coxas dela, que ele sentiu serem grossas e suculentas. Que o Sr. Breckinridge nunca se inteirasse daquela estória.

– E você?

– Caiden MacMahon.

Arianna apertou os olhinhos verdes.

– Por acaso você tem parentesco com Arnalt MacMahon? – indagou ela, usando uma das mãos para acariciar o antebraço direito dele.

– Sim! É meu pai!

– Caramba! Eu o conheço! Se não me engano, tem negócios com o meu pai e o meu avô! – revelou a loura enquanto o rapagão dava um gole em uma garrafa de cerveja.

– Nossa! Bom, em muito breve estarei trabalhando com o Seu Arnalt. Nas negociações de propriedades, como compra, venda, locação, reformas, coisa desse naipe. Devo entrar em contato com os Srs. Breckinridge também... – comentou Caiden, usando o lábio inferior para limpar o excesso de cerveja do superior. – E falando em contato... – voltou a cercá-la e plantou um beijo molhado no ponto abaixo da orelha. – ...vamos nos ver semana que vem? Podemos sair para beber, ir a uma lanchonete ou... _roubar um banco._ – Arianna riu alto, olhando-o com afeto, adorando a referência ao filme que os uniu. – Só não esquece a sua boina. – deu uma piscadinha carinhosa. – O que acha?

– Perfeito. Levo minha escopeta e vamos à desforra! – acrescentou a herdeira, arrancando um sorriso sincero do rapagão. De todas as moças com quem se relacionara, nenhuma delas fora tão divertida e leve como Arianna, muito menos tão interessantes. E o beijo de nenhuma delas era tão bom...

~*~

Claro que o primeiro encontro envolveu uma ida ao cinema. Caiden se deslocou até Belfast, capital da Irlanda do Norte, e o casal, após o filme, passou algumas horas em um pub, bebendo e se conhecendo melhor. A Srta. Breckinridge era um misto de independência feminina, malícia, histórias interessantes, opiniões divertidas e um humor afiado, que o conquistou desde o primeiro minuto. Também não havia nela uma necessidade por protocolos sociais; todavia, o caçula dos MacMahon, tendo sido criado em um lar em que havia exemplo de respeito e empatia nas interações, optou por não forçar a barra e despediu-se assim que saíram do estabelecimento. O segundo se deu de forma similar. Já o terceiro, puxado por ela, que detectara nele uma alma criativa, animada e bondosa, veio para modificar e aprofundar os laços daquela relação.

Os créditos do filme, um drama biográfico estrelado pelo ator trouxa Al Pacino, subiam com vagar quando Caiden se voltou para sua adorada e a beijou. O que começou com candura rapidamente se transformou em carinhos voluptuosos, mãos frenéticas e gemidos reprimidos. A sala se esvaziou, restando um ou outro casalzinho – que pretendiam a mesmíssima coisa que os dois –, e Arianna quis mostrar ao seu paquera a surpresinha que havia preparado: ergueu a bainha da saia e enfiou a mão dele por baixo, conduzindo-a até sua calcinha. Só que _não havia_ calcinha. Caiden arfou e abriu um sorriso excitado e cafajeste, e não se fez de rogado, passando a usar os dedos compridos para tocá-la. Quando o fez, ela afastou as pernas e o rapagão a beijou com mais lascívia, e, por fim, introduziu um dedo nela e a sentiu gemer dentro de sua boca.

– _Shhh_... todo mundo vai te ouvir... vai ouvir você gemendo pra mim...

Muito do que é proibido é mais gostoso – e essa não era uma exceção. Caiden continuou o afago íntimo e sentiu como a projetista o queria. Sofregamente. E a recíproca era verdadeira: ele mal conseguia se mover de tão apertadas suas calças ficaram.

– Vamos pra minha casa? – sussurrou ela contra o ouvido de MacMahon, sentindo a outra mão dele, a que não estava engajada em senti-la em seu ponto mais reservado, apertá-la em uma das nádegas. – Não tô me aguentando... dane-se o jantar. _Quero você._

Não precisava pedir duas vezes. Sabe-se lá como, ele se ergueu rápido como um leopardo e saiu com ela da sala de cinema, pronto para se dirigir ao apartamento dela e transar até a alta madrugada. Chegando no prédio, o estudante de Comércio Bruxo, com o sangue todo concentrado em sua virilha, pressionou Arianna contra a porta, arrancando dela caprichados gemidos de excitação, esfregando-se em sua gloriosa traseira e demonstrando o quanto a queria. Seu plano era, assim que eles entrassem no apartamento, jogá-la no sofá e devorá-la sem dó. A porta se abriu e ele girou o corpo dela para beijá-la mais uma vez, quando se deram conta de que havia alguém no sofá.

– _Ariiiii_... – choramingou uma mulher, que tinha os mesmos cabelos louro-escuros, olhos estreitos e formato de lábios, e estava em frangalhos.

– _Gale!_ – gritou Arianna, apressando-se para amparar a outra, sentando-se ao seu lado. Caiden escondeu a ereção com o casaco da ficante e não soube bem como reagir. Seu foco principal era não deixar que a tal mulher reparasse na pulsante rigidez que trazia nas calças. – O que houve?

– Desculpa aparecer aqui do nada... estava tão desesperada que só me ocorreu vir aqui te pedir ajuda, e como eu tenho acesso ao seu apartamento... – soluçou ela, que tinha o rímel dos cílios totalmente borrados e escorrendo pelas bochechas, e abraçou a projetista de vassouras. – O Gary terminou comigo...

– Ai, _cacete_... – retrucou a dona do apartamento, acariciando os cabelos da que chorava, nitidamente frustrada com a notícia. Voltou-se para o pobre rapagão, que observava tudo com uma carinha de cachorro molhado. – Caiden, essa é a Gale, minha irmã mais velha. Não a do aniversário que você foi. Aquela era a Fortune.

– Ah, sim... Prazer...

– É seu namorado, Ari? – perguntou Gale, que ajeitou os cabelos, mais ondulados que os da irmã, e limpou a maquiagem escura das bochechas.

A mais nova o encarou por breve segundos, como se perguntasse sem palavras a resposta, e voltou-se para sua interlocutora.

– _Ehm_... não, não. Estamos apenas nos vendo por enquanto.

– Estou atrapalhando o encontro de vocês, né? Eu devia ir embora, não devia? – indagou Gale quase num miado, voltando a chorar copiosamente.

– _Claro que não, querida!_ – devolveu Arianna, abraçando-a de novo.

– Ele terminou tudo! Foi horrível! Ai, Ari... meu coração está despedaçado! Ele jogou tudo pro alto! Nossos planos, _nosso amor...!_

Caiden não estava incomodado por ver as emoções escancaradas de uma mulher – pois convivera com a irmã em casa e na escola e perdera a conta de quantas vezes a amparara de suas tristezas, medos e apreensões, não somente amorosas – e sim por estar em meio a um delicado assunto de uma pessoa que não era conhecida sua. Ao notar sua hesitação, a projetista sinalizou para que ele se sentasse no espaço ao lado dela, ao que ele obedeceu ainda incerto. Pensou consigo o que diria se a mulher em prantos fosse Lori. Aproveitou a deixa de quando Gale baixou o rosto, recuperando o fôlego, para falar discretamente à ficante.

– Vocês não preferem que eu vá embora? É uma coisa tão íntima...

– Não precisa. É até melhor que ela tenha amparo de mais de uma pessoa. Sério. – murmurou ela, ainda segurando nas mãos da irmã. – Só se você quiser mesmo ir.

– Não, tudo bem. Eu fico.

O amparo a Gale durou até cinco da manhã (tendo MacMahon se permitido opinar e envolver com o drama da pobre mulher), quando a ex-noiva adormeceu no sofá, exausta. Dessa confusão toda, o rapagão concluiu que noivado era coisa séria. Passada a fase de testes, o namoro – cujas maiores preocupações eram quando e onde os namorados se veriam novamente, qual filme a ser assistido no cinema, o destino da próxima viagem, tardes no parque e sexo (não necessariamente nessa ordem) –, o passo seguinte se tornava um compromisso pesado, um momento de construir expectativas, moldar a união de duas vidas que antes viviam independentes uma da outra, cada um em seu canto, até o advento do matrimônio e o posterior surgimento da prole. Para o estudante de Comércio Bruxo, aquilo tudo soava como algo muito distante, disponível apenas para um longínquo futuro. Acordou com o suave toque de Arianna em seu braço, conduzindo-o mansamente até a cama, onde ele desabou sem questionar, e voltou a adormecer em questão de segundos.

///


	2. Capítulo 2

– _Psiu, Ari!_

Caiden ouviu a voz de Gale, mas fez sua melhor atuação de _belo adormecido_ para não demonstrar que havia acordado. Arianna fez que ia levantar e a mais velha a impediu, falando pelo vãozinho da porta.

– Obrigada pelo apoio, maninha. Já estou me sentindo melhor. Vou para a casa da mamãe e do papai almoçar e ficarei lá hoje e amanhã. Tá bom? Não se preocupa comigo. – disse, em um tom suave. – Não quero empatar ainda mais a sua foda. Aproveita bem o grandalhão aí. Fui.

Somente depois de se certificar que Gale havia de fato partido e eles estavam sozinhos no apartamento que Caiden deu _aquela_ espreguiçada. Não foi preciso nem abrir os olhos direito para que Arianna o montasse e o cobrisse de beijos, ao que ele respondeu pegando-a pelas ancas. Eram sua parte favorita no corpo da herdeira e fazia questão de agarrá-las e apalpá-las sempre que tinha oportunidade. O jeito que a loura se esfregou em sua virilha o fez retornar ao estado de alucinante excitação da noite anterior e o casal teve sua primeira (e segunda) vez naquela peculiar manhã de sábado.

~*~

Caiden jurava que seu relacionamento com Arianna prosseguia em um bom ritmo – com bons programas, risadas e muito sexo nos dias em que retornava de Derry (não somente sábados e domingos, já que os dois combinavam eventuais encontros também em dias da semana) – até perceber que gostava dela mais do que havia antecipado. Seu bom humor, descontração, leveza e excelente papo o cativaram de tal maneira que negar que estava apaixonado seria mentira e hipocrisia de sua parte. Sem ter planejado nada, guiado puramente por seu coração e pelos fortes sentimentos que nutria pela “Bonnie de Odhráncrone”, decidiu pedi-la em namoro no aniversário dela de vinte e três anos, no dia dezesseis de dezembro daquele ano. Não é preciso dizer que as irmãs, primas e amigas da projetista, muitas delas românticas inveteradas, fizeram um auê tamanho que quase se esqueceram do motivo real da festa. O rapagão desconfiou que tinha a ver com o fato de que Arianna nunca tivesse tido um namorado oficial, fato depois confirmado por Bethany, sua “cunhada” caçula. O que o surpreendeu foi que, de acordo com Beth, não era inédito que a pedissem em namoro... Arianna é que nunca quis oficializar nada.

– Ela deve gostar muito de você, Caiden. Muito mesmo. – declarou a Srta. Breckenridge mais nova, que também tinha dezoito anos. – Ela já esteve com outros homens. Só que nenhum deles era digno o suficiente. Daí veio você. Deve ser o melhor presente de aniversário que a Anna já ganhou.

Caiden sorriu, um pouco encabulado. Era um sentimento novo, um tipo de situação que jamais havia vivido e que dava um friozinho na barriga. Contudo, se a vivenciaria ao lado de Arianna, tudo ficaria bem.

~*~

Quando Caiden fez dezenove anos, em janeiro de 1974, sua namorada apareceu em Odhráncrone com uma geringonça que quase o fez cair pra trás de espanto (e felicidade): um projetor mágico de filmes em rolo, igual aos utilizados nos cinemas trouxas, descolado de um colega de trabalho, e que o deixou eufórico. O caçula dos MacMahon só sossegou quando o instalou e pôs _Psicose_ , emblemática obra-prima de Alfred Hitchcock (o presente complementar), para rodar na sala. Dava-se início à tradição de assistir filmes e seriados (bons ou não), que o doidinho passou a colecionar, em sessões de cinema em casa, fosse na propriedade de seus pais, na Rosa Branca ou na fortaleza. Seus familiares e amigos logo perceberam que presenteá-lo com exemplares desse tipo era certeiro, e desde então sua coleção só cresceu. Até mesmo contrabandistas de relíquias e trambiqueiros relacionados aos Linces, que tinham contatos por toda a Europa, eram acionados (por ele e pelo clã) para localizar os que ele queria e pelos quais mais se interessava.

~*~

No comecinho de março, Beatrice, caminhando para a reta final da gestação de seu primeiro bebê, manifestou o desejo de comer um “cheeseburguer do tamanho do mundo” e não havia nada que o _Papai Urso_ , seu marido, não fizesse por sua mulher e pelo _ursinho_ que ela carregava na barriga. Para isso, Callum montou grelhas no quintal da casa dos pais e convocou a família. Brigid, irmã mais nova da futura mamãe, estava presente com um dos inúmeros idiotas que ela namorou (palavras de Beatrice!), e ofereceu ajuda integral ao cunhado, junto da Sra. Tierney e de Cara MacMahon. Nicolas, tendo conseguido uma folga de seus afazeres, trouxera consigo Lady Artúria, Baxter, Colebourn (com Regis e Georgia) e cem garrafas de cerveja, a fim de contribuir com a farra. Em reuniões sociais, o patrono era sempre poupado dos afazeres domésticos, já que carregava uma cidade inteira (e, por que não, uma sociedade bruxa) nas costas e ninguém o deixava chegar perto da pia ou das grelhas. Gerard Kinnegan, também alforriado das atividades dos Linces, veio acompanhado da noiva, Ivanna Deering, amiga próxima da _Mamãe Urso_ , Beatrice. Além deles, os Kavanagh, também membros do clã, vieram em peso; entre eles estava Alberich Kavanagh, irmão mais velho de Cara, professor universitário com muitos títulos acadêmicos, um dos tios com quem Caiden mais gostava de bater papo. Outros parentes, como avôs, tios-avôs, tios, primos e agregados dos MacMahon, querendo prestigiar a gestante, também vieram de diversas partes da ilha, e ajudaram a lotar as áreas de lazer do casarão de Arnalt e Cara.

Morto de fome, o estudante de Comércio Bruxo foi pentelhar o irmão mais velho para estipular quando sairia o rango – cuja prioridade era a grávida, que aguardava rodeada por muitos convidados, ansiosos pelos relatos sobre a gestação e expectativas para o nenê – e, depois de receber uma resposta desencorajadora (“ _Se está com tanta pressa, trata de ajudar, garoto!”_ ), muniu-se de uma garrafa de cerveja e sentou-se ao lado do tio, que fumava distraído, mais afastado do grupo principal graças à fumaça cheia de nicotina, e observava a natureza e o belo lago que havia na propriedade da irmã e do cunhado. Alberich era alto e magro como a irmã, com mãos e ombros ossudos, uma barba acinzentada pontuda e seus cabelos lisos acaju também apresentavam tons mais claros e grisalhos.

– Fala, rapaz. – saudou ele, sem descruzar as pernas e dando uma batidinha na ponta do cigarro cujas cinzas, por magia, voavam automaticamente em direção ao lixo.

– E aí, meu velho? – retrucou Caiden, acomodando-se na outra cadeira almofadada e deu mais um gole na cerveja.

– A sua namorada – começou Alberich e o rapagão se voltou de imediato para o tio. – é muito bonita. Sem contar que é incrivelmente simpática.

– Valeu.

– Há quanto tempo estão juntos?

Caiden fez as contas de cabeça.

– No dia vinte e nove faz seis meses que começamos a nos ver. Oficialmente _mesmo_ , metade desse tempo.

Como tinha passado rápido! Arianna fazia tudo parecer tão mais fácil...

– E como estão as coisas?

– Bem... basicamente eu a vejo nos finais de semana. Às vezes ela volta comigo pra Odhráncrone, para ver os meus pais e os meus irmãos, às vezes fico com ela em Belfast, e às vezes ela vai até Derry na semana, para variarmos um pouco a programação (não conta pro meu pai, mas já dei umas esticadinhas até a segunda, de tão bom que é ficar com ela...). – explanou o jovem, dando uma risadinha em seguida.

– Dá pra ver que vocês se gostam.

– Nos gostamos mesmo. – Caiden olhou apaixonadamente para a namorada, que estava sentada próxima a Beatrice e a ouvia com uma carinha meiga. – A gente se diverte demais. Temos o humor parecido. Ela é interessante, não fico nunca entediado. E quando piso na bola, ela não esbraveja e aponta o dedo... me mostra como posso melhorar com toda a paciência do mundo. Por ela, me esforço muito. Tento me modificar. Busco ver o lado dela, entender a cagada, e acaba que dá certo. É muito bom. Sabe?

– Me parece que vocês são “ _parceiros de crimes_ ”, então.

O rapagão riu, ainda focado no rosto bonito de Arianna, lembrando-se de quando a comparou com a atriz Faye Dunaway, que interpretou o papel de Bonnie Parker, famosa ladra de bancos da década de 1930.

– Pode-se dizer que sim.

– Você está contente com os rumos que esse namoro está levando? – indagou o mais velho, fitando-o com sua típica cara de sabedoria, os olhos estreitos escuros. – Pergunto porque hoje em dia tudo mudou e eu escuto todo tipo de opinião sobre relacionamentos entre meus alunos.

– Estou. Tá muito cedo pra pensar em qualquer coisa, né? E eu nem quero.

– Como assim?

– Quero dizer... – hesitou Caiden, cutucando o rótulo da garrafa distraidamente. – ...eu acho que tá bom assim. É gostoso sair com ela, nos divertirmos, temos ido em apresentações do Oscar Ó Domhaill (ele tem feito turnês pelo Reino Unido, você sabe, né?), estamos até combinando de viajar nas minhas férias. O único problema é...

– ...a hora de ir embora. A hora em que vocês se separam. Acertei?

Chocado (mas nem tanto, já que o tio Alberich era ridiculamente sábio), o estudante o encarou por alguns segundos.

– Sim. Porém, vai se resolver quando eu me formar.

– Vocês vão morar juntos?

Percebendo que jamais havia pensado nisso, o mais novo franziu um pouco as sobrancelhas.

– _Err_... não. Mas eu não estarei mais estudando em tempo integral.

– Estudando ou não, você ainda terá uma rotina. – retrucou o professor universitário, apagando o cigarro, que voou sozinho para o lixo. – Seu pai não vai liberá-lo para fazer o que bem entende só porque conseguiu um diploma. Suspeito que fará o contrário: vai te incluir na equipe de administração dos bens e negócios da família e te dará um novo cronograma. Dessa vez, um repleto de compromissos adultos. Adultos de verdade.

Pela primeira vez, Caiden raciocinou sobre aquele assunto.

– Pensando por esse lado...

– Você deve voltar a Odhráncrone e arranjar um canto só seu. Ou não?

– Porra, tio, eu não pensei em nada disso direito! – resmungou o caçula dos MacMahon em um tom que o mais velho sabia ser mais de embaraço que de irritação.

– Estou te enervando sem necessidade. Você está certo, é muito cedo pra saber o que vai fazer ou não no futuro. – falou, fazendo o outro suspirar de alívio. – Entretanto... deixa eu te falar uma coisa.

– Hum.

– Sei que com dezenove anos a vida parece uma festa e não há nada com que se preocupar. Só que você mesmo disse que, com Arianna, você se entende, se diverte e sente que evolui. Entendi também que ela ressalta o que há de melhor em você.

– Sim... – retrucou o mais novo, sentindo-se um pouco zonzo graças às cervejas que bebera de estômago vazio e os aperitivos mixurucos.

– Já que é o caso, te adianto que é bom pensar no futuro. No que será entre você e ela. Escute a voz da experiência: não há nada mais prazeroso do que estar com a mulher que se ama e admira, sair com ela, dar umas boas risadas, voltar para casa e fazer amor com ela, sabendo que vão acordar juntos na manhã seguinte. E em todas as outras. – a cara de sabedoria de novo. Caiden assentiu. – Não espero (e nem aconselho) que faça isso amanhã. Só peço que guarde isso no seu subconsciente e comece a se mexer para avaliar melhor sua vida.

– _Eu sei_ , tio Al. – dessa vez, ele soava exasperado. Por que essa fixação (não só do tio mas de seus familiares como um todo) com o futuro de seu relacionamento e do que ele decidiria fazer com sua vida?! – Não sou como o Callum, que em um intervalo de menos de dois anos conheceu a Bea, se casou e fez um filho com ela... contudo, se eu for juntar os trapinhos com alguém, lá na frente, quando estiver preparado, vai ser com a Ari. Espero que sim, pelo menos.

Alberich notou como o sobrinho parecia incomodado com o conselho pela simples razão de que rejeitava a vida adulta propriamente dita. Não era todo mundo que nascia preparado para ser marido e pai, como Callum, e restava ao clã rezar para que Caiden amadurecesse logo e encarasse as responsabilidades de frente, sem postergar decisões demasiadamente essenciais como aquela.

~*~

Gastrite e queimação estomacal não eram novidade para Arianna, ainda mais consumindo toneladas de porcarias e _fast food_ junto do namorado. Só que, naquela noite – uma quinta-feira primaveril de 1975 –, a dor era muito maior do que ela podia suportar e, em determinado momento, a projetista de vassouras mal conseguia ficar sentada. Quando chegou em Belfast, Caiden a encontrou estirada na cama, sendo assistida pela mãe, Catherine Breckinridge, e a irmã mais nova, Bethany.

– Dor de estômago de novo, amor? – perguntou ele, agachando-se no chão para vê-la de perto, já que a orgulhosa senhora e a caçula dos Breckinridge estavam sentadas sobre a cama, cercando a enferma. Arianna assentiu, muito desanimada. – Desde quando isso?

– Ela mandou uma mensagem depois do almoço e eu vim de imediato. – explicou Bethany, mais ao pé da cama. – A mamãe, quando ficou sabendo, veio em seguida.

– Já que não quer ir para Odhráncrone se tratar em casa, a Beth vai buscar uma sopa bem gostosa que a Sra. Pembroke vai preparar, Anninha, e volta já, já. – disse a matriarca enquanto acarinhava uma das coxas da filha. – Não é, Beth?

– Ei, não precisa não! – interveio Caiden, erguendo-se, tão alto quanto a estante. – Aprendi a fazer canja e mingau só por causa da Ari! Deixa comigo! Vou cozinhar e cuidar dela direitinho!

A Sra. Breckinridge o encarou com um olhar de julgamento. Ela não aprovava totalmente o Sr. MacMahon, a quem considerava um crianção e não confiava que poderia cuidar de Arianna como deveria, fosse na saúde ou na doença. Só que o rapagão, naqueles um ano e sete meses, havia evoluído um tanto, e até o tio Alberich ficaria admirado. 

– Não sei... Arianna nunca ficou tão mal assim desde que saiu de casa. Posso mandar que a Sra. Pembroke passe alguns dias aqui, ajudando-a com a alimentação e o banho. Caso Anna opte por ficar em casa na semana vindoura, ela deixaria a roupa suja e a limpeza da casa em ordem também.

– Não precisa, mamãe. O Caid é um ótimo enfermeiro. – retrucou a enferma, esticando o braço para alcançar a mãozorra do namorado. – Esse fim de semana inteirinho ele vai ficar aqui comigo e cuidar de mim melhor do que se eu estivesse num hospital! Aliás, o amor dele é o segredo pra eu sarar rapidinho.

Bethany riu, adorando ver como a irmã estava feliz. Catherine teve de ceder, por mais que preferisse a filha debaixo de suas asas ou sob a vigilância de sua fiel governanta, a Sra. Pembroke.

– Está bem. Contudo, não deixem de nos avisar qualquer coisa. Combinado?

– Combinado, dona Catherine.

Sem falta e obedecendo à promessa de Arianna, o caçula dos MacMahon zelou pela namorada e até deu aquela esticada esperta na semana para se certificar que sua “Bonnie” ficaria nova em folha.

~*~

O finzinho de junho de 1976 trouxe a formatura de Caiden no curso superior e ele deixou o alojamento da universidade em Derry em definitivo. Com isso, o rapagão passou a morar com Arianna em caráter extraoficial em Belfast, e os dois puderam tirar o atraso, já que se viam, para tristeza de ambos, muito esporadicamente durante a semana, bem como nos sábados e domingos. O tesão era tanto que nos primeiros dias mal saíram da cama. Nem uma quinzena depois, chegou para eles a mensagem urgente de que Ivanna Kinnegan estava em trabalho de parto na casa de cura, para onde seus irmãos e cunhados aparatariam de imediato. Arianna e ele se arrumavam no quarto quando Caiden reparou em algo que o fez salivar.

– Ari, os seus seios... – disse ele em tom divagador, não conseguindo desviar o olhar. – ...eles estão bem inchados.

– É porque eu estou ovulando. Eles incham mesmo na TPM.

– Nossa, mas... – Caiden não se aguentou e os apalpou, arrancando dela um sorriso excitado. – _Que delícia_.

– Temos que ir, amor. O nenê da Ivanna vai nascer a qualquer momento e os seus irmãos já devem estar lá. – mesmo enquanto falava, as mãos de seu namorado não deixaram seu corpo. A bunda, claro, foi outro lugar atacado. – O _Papai Urso_ vai dar uma bronca daquelas na gente se não estivermos lá para apoiar o Gerard.

– Bebês demoram pra nascer. Horas. – ronronou Caiden, cercando-a contra a parede do quarto. Embrenhou o rosto no pescoço dela, pousando beijinhos molhados e sensuais sobre a pele. – Lembra do parto do Henry. E da filha da Fortune. – quando a tocava assim, Arianna perdia a capacidade de raciocínio e não era capaz de resistir. Ainda mais quando usou as duas mãozorras firmes para pegar-lhe nas nádegas. – Dá pra gente dar uma rapidinha e outra nem tão rapidinha.

– Uma só, tá bom? – cedeu a loura, entregando-se ao toque do namorado e beijando-o na boca. – Você fica tão gato de _blazer_... _hmm_... _Caid..._

Foi sim uma bela rapidinha. Que cravou um enorme sorriso de satisfação no rosto de Caiden. E que posteriormente mudaria os rumos da vida dos dois para sempre.

~*~

Nas bodas de casamento de trinta e cinco anos de matrimônio do Sr. e da Sra. Breckinridge, ninguém encanou que Arianna estivesse enjoada e com o estômago sensível, sendo ela possuidora de um extenso histórico de problemas digestivos. Caiden continuou bebendo e comendo até se dar conta de que a namorada havia se instalado no banheiro para regurgitar o pouco que havia comido e além. Uma enorme turba feminina se encarregou de cuidar dela e trazê-la até um canto sossegado para recuperar-se. Somente quando se ajeitou sobre um luxuoso sofá de base redonda, que lembrava uma torta, acompanhada de Fortune, a primogênita dos Brackenridge, é que ele pôde confortá-la, recostando-a contra seu peitoral.

– ...Anna, me tira uma dúvida. – falou a mais velha, constatando que o marido estava com a filhinha deles ao longe. – Como anda a sua menstruação?

Caiden franziu as sobrancelhas acaju. O incômodo não era no estômago? O que diacho a menstruação de Arianna tinha a ver com o mal-estar?

– Não desce faz um tempo.

– Hum. Sempre veio regular, não é?

– Sim...

O recém-formado se emputeceu porque as duas falavam em um intrincado código e o excluíam de seja lá o que fosse. Fortune deu um sorriso misterioso, que deixou MacMahon ainda mais incomodado.

– Não é da minha conta, porém... vocês têm se protegido?

Protegido do quê, caralho?!

– O método da tabelinha tem funcionado pra gente... – revelou Arianna, já sabendo bem onde sua irmã mais velha queria chegar.

– Tabelinha? Que coisa mais arcaica, Arianna! Por Merlin! Estamos quase no finalzinho dos anos setenta e vocês ainda apostam em _método da tabelinha?!_

Caiden esteve a ponto de levantar, aparatar até a casa do tio Alberich e perguntar o que cacete era esse de “método da tabelinha” e se não era um estratagema das mulheres para confundir e subjugar todos os homens. De acordo com sua namorada, estava até funcionando...

– Ah, camisinha tira todo o clima. – _camisinha?!_ Elas estavam falando de _sexo?!_ – Como sempre menstruei certinho, costumava controlar os dias pra transar ou não. Só que nos últimos tempos...

– Pera... – arriscou Caiden, afastando-se de modo a poder encarar a projetista nos olhos. – Vocês tão... calma. Deixa eu ver se entendi direito...

– Caid, ao que tudo indica, Arianna está grávida. – sentenciou Fortune, ostentando uma expressão séria que o lembrou muito da Sra. Breckinridge.

Só que o rapagão não teve tempo de questionar, resmungar, xingar ou entrar em pânico: desabou no chão desacordado, pálido como um fantasma, atraindo uma multidão apavorada para o entorno. Com um feitiço de levitação, depositaram-no sobre o sofá redondo com a cabeça sobre o colo de Arianna e o abanaram com guardanapos de tecido. Em alguns segundos, voltou a si, completamente desnorteado, com um zunido insuportável nos ouvidos, que esperou passar antes de falar novamente.

– Ari... você... _que porra foi essa_...?

A terceira filha dos Breckinridge, debruçada sobre o namorado, fez uma careta de quem não fazia a menor ideia do que pensar.

– A Fortune já esteve grávida. Ela passou por isso. E me conhece intimamente. – disse Arianna soando muitíssimo insegura.

– Você deve fazer um exame de sangue, Anna. – acrescentou Fortune, ainda muito séria. – Para descobrir se está ou não. E, em caso afirmativo, proceder para agendar consultas com um medibruxo ou curandeiro.

A projetista, tão bonita com uma tiarinha azul clara, concordou, sabendo que não tinha jeito. Na pior das hipóteses, era alguma disfunção ginecológica. Na melhor... um _ursinho_ ou _ursinha_ estava a caminho.

~*~

Vindo de Belfast, Caiden chegou em plena preguiça do pós-almoço de domingo na Rosa Branca, onde encontrou Beatrice (grávida de sete meses do segundo filho), Callum, Stevan O’Quinlan e Lori (os últimos dois oficialmente noivos) jogando cartas, com Henry, no auge dos seus dois aninhos e meio, passeando para lá e para cá pelo andar inferior da casa – sempre vigiado pelos pais corujas. Levemente nauseado, o recém-formado tremia de cima a baixo. A confirmação daquela enervante verdade (uma excelente notícia quando dada a alguém preparado e que _queria recebê-la_ ) o tirou completamente dos eixos. Mal tinha se livrado do chatíssimo curso de Comércio Bruxo e já engatou em outra apavorante responsabilidade; uma que viraria sua vida de cabeça pra baixo e do avesso. Como praxe, buscou o apoio dos irmãos, dois de seus pilares de sustentação.

– Caiden! – saudou a gestante, pousando suas cartas sobre a toalha aveludada. – Você perdeu o almoço! E cadê a Ari?

– Com os pais...

– Aconteceu alguma coisa, Caid? – indagou Callum, levantando-se e tocando o irmão no ombro. – Tá branco que nem vela.

Stevan o esquadrinhou por trás dos óculos de aros escuros. O astrônomo era um habilidoso legilimens, contudo não precisava se utilizar daquela habilidade para saber que seu cunhado estava a ponto de ter um colapso nervoso. De chupeta na boca, Henry veio cumprimentar o tio, que afagou seus cabelinhos escuros, e a tia Lori o pegou no colo.

– Senta aqui, Caid! Cê tá me assustando! – apelou ela, dando espaço para o irmão se sentar na beirada do banco comprido. – Conta o que foi! Pela sua cara parece que vocês terminaram! Fala pra gente. Foi isso, maninho?

– Não. Não terminamos... – suspirou o rapagão, cobrindo a testa com sua mãozorra. – ...a Ari tá grávida.

Os quatro comemoraram a boa-nova cada um a seu modo. Ele abriu um sorriso fraco. Henry não entendeu nada.

– Ela vai ter o bebê? – perguntou Callum, vendo que seu irmão caçula não estava tão exultante quanto eles.

– Vai.

– Então por que essa cara? Você não quer esse filho?

Beatrice, com uma das mãos circundando o próprio ventre volumoso e conhecendo o gênio do marido, sabia como Callum, mesmo sendo afável e conciliador, sempre se sentira no dever de instruir e impor limites ao irmão caçula, já que Arnalt, o pai dos dois, era muito permissivo com Caiden – e ela temia que o mais velho encarasse aquele momento como uma oportunidade perfeita para colocá-lo na linha, quando, na verdade, apenas viera em busca da compreensão dos familiares.

– Quero. Nós vamos criar o bebê juntos. É que... foi muito de repente. Muito cedo. É muito pra absorver de uma vez só.

– Claro que é, querido. Uma gravidez inesperada é sempre um susto! Entretanto, é uma alegria enorme! – exclamou Lori, segurando o sobrinho sobre as coxas enquanto ele bagunçava as cartas à frente dela.

– Mais um bebê MacMahon. Arnalt e Cara vão ficar nas nuvens! – acrescentou Beatrice, passando a mão pelos cabelos lisos e pretos.

– De quanto tempo ela está? – questionou O’Quinlan, inclinando-se sobre a mesa para ver melhor o cunhado.

– Pouco mais de dois meses. – informou o futuro papai, apoiando os braços sobre a mesa e dedilhando uma das cartas.

– Deve nascer em... abril.

– Isso.

Pela aura e postura de Callum, Lori e Beatrice viram que ele entrou no modo “Papai Urso em alerta” assim que pôs as mãos na cintura.

– Você vai se casar com ela?

Caiden o fitou. Pela expressão, já dava pra imaginar a resposta.

– Não está em nossos planos. – disse o mais novo, hesitando um pouco. Callum manteve a cara de desaprovação, que surgia nas ocasiões em que dava duras no caçula. – A gente nem mora juntos. _Ugh_... não tínhamos planejado nada disso... mudou tudo.

– Caiden, é o certo a ser feito. Vocês estavam juntos e fizeram o filho. Agora não vai assumir suas responsabilidades e dar o nosso sobrenome a ela e a essa criança?!

– A gente tá focado nos exames que ela tem que fazer e...

– _Por Merlin_ , Caiden...

O recém-formado não conseguia encarar o irmão. Callum queria ouvir dele o impossível. Sua cabeça já explodia de pensar no tanto de dedicação e esforço que teria de empreender ao se tornar pai... casar definitivamente não constava no seu rol de preocupações.

– Callum, se o rapaz não quer, é melhor não forçar. – interveio Stevan com as sobrancelhas erguidas, agitando o conteúdo de seu copo. O astrônomo, pessoa sensata e prestativa, era quatro anos mais velho que Callum e, por conta de sua personalidade agradável e moderada, não demorou para cair nas graças dos MacMahon. – Isso desanda muitos relacionamentos. Como ele disse, é muito para lidar. Ainda mais sendo tão jovem. Talvez seja melhor que ele foque em uma coisa de cada vez: primeiro acompanhar a gestação, depois se acostumar com a rotina da criança, a vida a dois, para só então cogitar pedi-la em casamento. Tudo em doses homeopáticas.

Callum não aprovava que Caiden não tomasse as rédeas da situação e se omitisse de dar uma infraestrutura para Arianna, como um laço oficial entre eles e uma casa. Já que não havia feito na ordem correta (e natural) de namorar, noivar, casar e depois ter os filhos, que se corrigisse agindo com hombridade e provendo por sua mulher e bebê. No entanto... ao ver a cara de desconsolado do pobre rapaz, o Papai Urso sentiu compaixão. Era nítido que não sabia o que fazer e nem por onde começar a reorganizar sua vida.

– Caid, não se preocupe. Nós estamos aqui. E vamos te ajudar. – afirmou Callum, pegando novamente no ombro do caçula, que o fitou de volta e sorriu com mais ânimo. Ter o apoio e a força do irmão mais velho era uma das coisas pelas quais Caiden mais ansiava, já que o primogênito era, para ele, uma grande inspiração de como ser e agir. – Lembra de quando você veio e nos ajudou com o quarto do Henry e, depois, com o do segundo _ursinho_? – o recém-formado balançou a cabeça positivamente. – Então. Está na hora de eu retribuir esses favores. Vou ajudar a limpar o quarto, montar e carregar móveis e reclamar bastante, igualzinho a você.

Todos os adultos riram. Beatrice olhou com carinho para o marido e instintivamente abraçou o barrigão de sete meses. Jamais duvidara da capacidade de perdoar, da bondade inerente e do instinto protetor de Callum e não seria agora, em um momento de aflição de um de seus parentes mais próximos e queridos, que ele deixaria de prestar auxílio. Era por essa e outras tantas razões que ela seria apaixonada e o amaria para todo o sempre.

~*~

Em pouco tempo, veio a questão da moradia, já que Arianna (e o batalhão de mulheres de sua família, além de Cara e Lori) mal podia esperar para decorar o quarto do bebê. Belfast saiu de cogitação a partir do momento em que Caiden mencionou que, por pertencer ao clã dos Century e ser herdeiro de inúmeras propriedades dos MacMahon, ele tinha especial apreço pela região entremuros de Odhráncrone e que não seria nada mal tentar um apartamento lá. A pré-autorização de Nicolas eles já tinham, sem sombra de dúvidas. Em uma demonstração de poder e querendo contribuir com a base do lar da família da filhinha, o Sr. Ryan Breckinridge anunciou que pretendia adquirir um imóvel de generosa metragem na área nobre de Odhráncrone para o casal, ao que Arnalt MacMahon retrucou, propondo uma divisão de valores entre os dois poderosos vovôs. Muitos poderiam recusar e bater o pé, cheios de orgulho, afirmando que era um absurdo receber um apartamento de mão beijada e que ele deveria vir com o suor de anos de trabalho. Todavia, Caiden não pensava assim e não deu um pio, respirando aliviado que os mais velhos quebraram aquele galho.

Ryan, como Callum, era outro que advogava para que os dois se casassem logo. Contudo, não adiantou protestar. Arianna o mandou voltar à sua opulenta propriedade se tinha vindo somente para meter o bedelho em sua vida. Se ela se casaria ou não com Caiden era uma decisão que cabia a ela e somente a ela, e ninguém, nem mesmo o seu próprio pai, deveria achar que tinha algum poder sobre seu relacionamento.

– Para com isso, papai! A Idade Média já passou. Faz muuuuito tempo! – bronqueou Arianna, cujo ventre já se via bem protuberante, de seis meses de gravidez. – O que me importa é que o Caid cuida de mim, não deixa de lado os afazeres de casa, ajuda a cozinhar, a organizar nosso dia a dia... Ele não é mais aquele molecote de quando nos conhecemos. Mudou muito. Pra melhor.

– Se você diz, Anna, confio no seu julgamento. – devolveu o patriarca dos Breckinridge, que mantinha a mão sobre a barriga saliente dela. – Eu só gostaria que...

– Se Deus quiser, ele terá um estalo e decidirá me pedir em casamento. – cortou a gestante, irritadiça, que apoiou as pernas inchadas sobre o apoio de pés. – E se não pedir, não me importo. Eu o amo independente disso. Um sobrenome a mais não vai mudar nosso relacionamento ou a forma como o enxergo.

“Não é qualquer sobrenome. É um de extrema relevância e de importância vital na região. Já que não é Century ou Fairbarn, que seja MacMahon”, refletiu Ryan Breckinridge, refreando-se de irritar ainda mais a filha. Resignou-se. Restava rezar para que o maluco do Caiden MacMahon criasse juízo e se decidisse por firmar um compromisso oficial com sua querida Anninha.

~*~

Lara MacMahon veio ao mundo em nove de abril de 1977 e de cara notou-se que era uma mistura perfeita do pai e da mãe: os cabelos loirinhos, que viriam a escurecer um pouco durante a meninice, os lábios e queixo eram de Arianna; o nariz afilado era de Caiden e os olhos redondos acinzentados, dos MacMahon. E, como não poderia deixar de ser, a emoção tomou conta do novo papai e sua pressão caiu vertiginosamente no corredor da casa de cura, precisando do auxílio de quatro enfermeiras, Callum e Nicolas para não se estatelar no chão – ou pior, bater com a cabeça nas janelas de vidro e deixar a pobre recém-nascida órfã. 

~*~

O “estalo” que Arianna mencionou no famigerado papo com o pai só veio em um dia quando Caiden, exausto do serviço e de uma muitíssimo tediosa visita a alguns imóveis em Limerick, entrou no quarto da nenê e ouviu as gostosas risadas de Lara para a mamãe, que se via de camisola e penhoar e a segurava no alto, dando-lhe beijinhos na barriguinha e fazendo-a sacodir as perninhas de alegria. Aquilo foi demais. Alguma chavinha virou, alguma ficha caiu, alguma lampadinha acendeu, pois Caiden percebeu como era abençoado, o quanto amava aquelas duas mais do que a própria vida e que as queria para sempre perto de si.

A loura, que havia pedido demissão do cargo na empresa em que trabalhava e por enquanto dedicava-se à maternidade em tempo integral, voltou-se para o namorado e ajeitou Lara no colo. A pequena estendeu a mãozinha para o papai e ele a pegou e afagou contra o peito. Caiden deu um beijo carinhoso em Arianna e a encarou com uma expressão apaixonada.

– Deu tudo certo em Limerick? – perguntou ela, ajustando a roupinha da bebê.

– Deu. Foi um saco e eu estive a ponto de chutar aquele bando de velho ribanceira abaixo. – a herdeira dos Brickenridge riu. – Tem outra coisa que eu queria fazer também.

– O que?

– Casar com você.

Arianna arregalou os olhinhos verdes e abriu um sorriso incrédulo. Por alguns segundos, ela não conseguiu reagir e só se ouvia a vozinha de Lara balbuciando seu palavrório monossilábico de bebê.

– _Casar?_

– É.

– Tipo de papel passado e tudo?

– Isso.

– Acho que vai ser minha vez de desmaiar.

Caiden riu.

– Vamos?

– Vamos.

~*~

Beatrice comemorava vinte e nove anos naquele cinco de junho de 1979 e, como esperado, reuniram-se muitos familiares e membros do clã na chácara Rosa Branca para um rega-bofe caprichado. Lara, que contava com dois anos e dois meses, se esbaldava nos diferentes colos (já que era uma menina dócil), mas o seu preferido era o da titia Lori, que vira e mexe era vista com ela sobre as coxas ou nos braços. Em determinado momento da noite, a mãe dos três _ursinhos_ de Callum deixou seu caçula com o titio Caiden enquanto se dedicava aos deveres de anfitriã da festa. Arianna bebeu da adorável cena do esposo com o sobrinho de três meses nos braços.

– O Gavin é a cara do Callum, sem tirar nem pôr. Impressionante. – comentou ele, vigiando o menino de perto, tranquilo. – Parece que a Beatrice nem participou da “fabricação”.

Ela riu e se debruçou sobre o ombro do marido.

– Caid... – ronronou, fazendo-o fitá-la de imediato. Ele conhecia Arianna suficientemente bem para saber que ela tinha algo específico em mente.

– Hmm?

– Não queria que a Larinha fosse filha única... – Caiden nem se mexeu. – Queria tanto dar um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha pra ela...

O homenzarrão ficou diversos segundos em silêncio de propósito, para brincar com a esposa, sem tirar os olhos do rosto dela.

– Hum. Quer dizer que você está casada comigo há menos de dois anos e já quer me engravidar? É isso mesmo, Arianna MacMahon?

A projetista riu, baixo o suficiente para não assustar Gavin.

– E _ai_ de você se não obedecer a senhora sua mulher.

Foi a vez de ele rir.

~*~

Não foi esforço nenhum conceber novamente, coisa que ocorreu em setembro daquele ano. A gestação deu origem a Desmond, o “Caidenzinho”, que nasceu em doze de junho de 1980 e que tornar-se-ia mais um exemplar típico daquele grupo de _homens-urso_ , os MacMahon de Odhráncrone.

~*~

Os anos ensinaram a Caiden a moldar-se como um bom marido e um ótimo pai, apesar de Arianna às vezes sentir que tinha _três_ crianças em casa e não somente duas. As ideias malucas, as sessões de cinema em casa, as ocasiões em que retornava à infância (e pisava no tomate) e a mente fértil e avoada de aquariano não deixaram de se manifestar depois que ele se tornou chefe de uma família. A sorte é que sua contraparte, a igualmente doidinha e divertida Arianna, era sua _parceira de crimes_ , e sabia lidar direitinho com o caçula de Arnalt e Cara, um eterno adolescente.

///


End file.
